Everything
by angelstone340
Summary: Severus follows Remus one night. It will change his life forever. OOC Remus, OOC Severus SLASH M/M Severus/Remus ON-HOLD or Slow chapter release don't read if you are sensitive or easily offended
1. Chapter 1

Everything

A.N: Hello everyone, this is my second attempt at writing and my second attempt at SLASH. So here is what I propose. If you like it and want this story to continue then please review and tell me so. If you think it sucks and I should stop please say so but it does not mean that I will listen to you . It is my opinion that Remus/Severus pairings should always have some sort of sex in it so be for warned that there will be some variations of sex within each chapter, if I continue this story. There will be some extreme content in the future so again you are WARNED! Enjoy the story I think that it turned out pretty good. No Beta so sorry for any mistakes.

I do not own anything and make no money from this writing. If I did own it Remus and Severus would be alive and having hot sex on the potions desk.

Conspiracy Theory #1: Severus and Remus die in the Harry Potter series only because they secretly didn't die and are living together in a small castle in Scotland madly in love with each other.

Chapter One – I want your Everything

It was cold as Severus Snape draped a blanket over his shoulders, his potions text lying on the ground beside him. Moving to the window Severus sat down and watched as the wind carried leaves across the sky.

"I wish I could be free like that." Severus closed his eyes and tried to think of a time when he had ever been free. None came, and a deep sadness settled in his chest. As he turned away from the window a shadow caught his eye and the all too familiar shape of Remus Lupin outlined the night sky. "What is he doing out in the cold? Doesn't he know he could catch his death on a night like this?" _Not that I care what if he lives or dies…. How do I even know it's him?_

But Severus was never good at lying to himself even though he had perfected lying to others. Many years of catching secret glances at Remmy had permanently etched himself in Severus' mind. Only in his most secret musings had Severus had the courage to call Remus by his nickname. _Remmy, Remmy, Remmy._

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Severus looked out across the field and again spotted Remus, standing close to the Whomping Willow disappearing within the trees trunk. _What is he doing, and how did he do it? _Pushing the blanket off his shoulders Severus when to his trunk and took out his black winter cloak. Casting a disillusionment charm Severus made his way down the Slytherin stair case and out of the castle. Being past curfew and not wanting to get caught by anyone Severus took the longer way around the castle to finally stand in front of the Whomping Willow. Casting a petrifying charm Severus walked towards the tree.

_Now what did Remmy do? It can't be all that hard to figure out._

Placing his hand on the twisted bark Severus searched for hidden levers or bumps. Finally his hand came across a particular bump that was in the shape of a heart. _Well if this isn't it then I don't know what is._

Applying slight pressure a small tunnel opened up revealing a pathway. _How corny that the heart of the tree would open a passageway._ Rolling his eyes Severus went down the path until he reached a door.

_What the hell am I doing following Remus! What will he say if he finds me? '_What are you doing here Snivillus' _that's what! _Yet in his heart Severus could not convince himself that Remus could be so cruel to him. He could not be like Potter and Black. Gathering all his courage _as much as a Slytherin has_ and plunged down the stairs.

At the base of the steps a rickety door faced Severus. _What in the world would Remmy want in a room like this? _Taking a deep breath Severus opened the door. The room was empty except for a couple of chairs and a table. Taking a step inside a wave of dread washed over Severus as the door behind him suddenly closed behind him.

"What?" Turning around Severus found himself face to face with a pair of amber eyes.

"Hello Severus" A shiver ran across Severus' skin as Remus' voice took on a husky quality, oozing of sex and dominance. Giving himself a mental shake Severus placed an angry glare on his face.

"Hello is the last thing you should be saying Lupin, what the hell do you think you are doing this late at night and who gave you the right to use my given name?" Determined to keep up his glaring anger when all he wanted to do was submit to those hungry eyes, Severus busied himself with looking upon the room around him.

"Why Severus…" Remus emphasising every syllable "why such anger, hmm? Cannot we be friends when we are alone? On such rare occasions as these why waste the moment with useless pretences." Reaching out a hand to caress the side of Severus' face, Remus leaned in and whispered " and please call me Moony" Hot breath cascaded over Severus' ear causing another, more visible shiver to pass through the taller boys body.

"YESSSS… that's it Severus, just feel it no need for barriers, open yourself to me" A wet tongue trailed the outer lobe of Severus' ear. Emitting a silent whimper Severus' body was frozen in what could only be called a lust induced overdrive. Unable to wake up his still lagging brain Severus just stood there as Mooney took the opportunity and pulled Severus flush against his body.

In that moment Severus' brain caught up to the situation. _Oh God he's hard. How is that possible, this has to be a dream that I will soon wake up from. _

"You're hard." Swallowing hard, too far gone to chastise himself on his bluntly obvious statement Severus saw a deep dark ember flashed across Mooney's eyes as a sultry smirk graced his face.

"As always, the observant student. I AM hard Severus and you are the sole reason. You and only you. Now you must take responsibility." Mooney slowly pulled away just enough so that the two boys were face to face.

_He is going to kiss me senseless, and I'm going to let it happen, _Severus thought. As if reading directly into Severus' thoughts

"Yes I am, and you will" With out any further ado Mooney's lips crushed with Severus'. Tongue, teeth and lips were fully utilized as Mooney's fully dominated the kiss. Saliva ran down Severus' mouth as Mooney's tongue ran back and forth against his own. Wrapping his arms around Moony, more for support than anything, Severus kissed back letting himself be tongue fucked as the kiss slowed to an excruciatingly slow pace.

Pulling back, Mooney seemed to search Severus' eyes for something.

For the first time in his 17 year old life, Severus did something he promised he would never do. "Please… more… "

A slow smile crept along Mooney's face. "Please what, Severus? Tell me clearly and we many go farther."

Completely frustrated by the calm in Remus' face, yet not wanting the moment to end…

"Please kiss me again. I want your tongue in my mouth." Panting now Severus got what he asked for.

"That was very good Severus but is that all you want? Be honest now, is my tongue all you desire?" Mooney moved forward grinding his hips with Severus'.

"Everything, I want everything."

Severus did not know where his words were coming from. The person he knew he was would never have begged for anything let alone for something as embarrassing as Remus' tongue. And what did he mean by "everything". Although these though were going through his head, Severus could not regret his words or even take them back if he could. He had always wanted Remus, ever since there first encounter during his First Year at Hogwarts. He had been plagued with constant fantasies of them together for years and now that they were becoming physical Severus wanted nothing more then "jump his bones" as a muggle would say.

Reaching out his hand, Severus placed a hand on Mooney's groin. "Give me your cock."

"Your wish is my command."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM MOONEY!" came a shout to their right. Turning around, Severus, to his horror, was confronted with James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Let him go and step away before you do anything rash Remus."

"Fuck off boys, this delicious morsel is mine." To emphasize that fact Mooney placed both of his hands on Severus' ass and squeezed.

Reaching out a hand to pull Severus away, James found himself on the floor with Mooney sitting on top of him. "Don't you DARE touch what is mine!"

With the sudden intrusion of Potter and Black, the spell that had captured Severus had broken and with a blushing face and pursed lip Severus ran from the room up the stairs and out into the cold night air. Severus didn't stop running until he reached the comfort of his bed where he covered himself with the sheets and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Everything" turned out to be a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Waking up to reality

Head pounding and body weak, Remus slowly lifted his head off the cold dirt floor of the Shrieking Shack. _Uhh… what the?????_

Lying on top of his body was the naked forms of his two best friends, James and Sirius. _How in the world did this happen? I must have been particularly hard to handle this time around._ This was not surprising to Remus. As of late Remus had been feeling very strangely. It was becoming harder and harder to suppress Mooney's urges. Although werewolves are naturally viscous creatures, when a werewolf is ready to mate there demeanour transforms completely turning them in to suave, charming men and women. Remus had to learn this the hard way when one night he backed Sirius into a corner. If James hadn't come in, Remus was sure that he would have had Sirius on his hands and knees in one minute flat. As a way to protect both himself and his room mates, Remus had been coming to the shack to sleep, just encase Mooney decided he wanted a midnight snack.

A stirring on top of himself alerted Remus that his friends were waking up. Wiggling away Remus put on his clothes and sat in one of the corners trying to piece together last night and the week before.

"Look whose up! We thought you would never get to sleep last night." James stretched out, a big yawn escaping his mouth.

"What happened guys? Everything seems a little bit hazy, and why were you sleeping on top of me?"

"Why Remus! I'm hurt. After such a beautiful night we had together you don't remember! I demand you take responsibility." Sirius laughed as Remus made a scowling face.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Well if you must know, Mooney seemed a little unruly, almost like he wanted to escape." James said putting on his shirt.

"But I'm always like that." Remus said with a frown.

"Yeah but usually you give up after a while and play with us. This time you were really going at the door and walls, Siri and I had to get on you to calm you down."

"What do you think I was trying to get at?"

A look passed between his two friends. The silence stretched for a long time until James spoke.

"Well I'm not too sure…" Sirius gave James an uneasy look. "but… it could be due to the night before." Another silence accompanied sideway glances.

"What happened?" _Why won't they just tell me straight?_

"Well… Siri and I followed you to see if you were okay. We felt bad that you had to sleep in the shack so we thought we would keep you company and if things got too bad we would leave. When we got to the shack we heard some noises and when we opened the door we saw…." James kept quiet as he passed another uncertain look at Sirius.

"Just tell me, it can't be that bad… can it?" Dread seemed to creep into Remus' chest.

"We saw you… you and Snape together."

_Did James just call Severus by his last name! Shit this must be bad._

Remus' heart dropped to his stomach "What does that mean?" His voice was low and quiet.

"You were… kissing and touching and saying some pretty embarrassing things." A slow blush crept onto James cheeks.

"YOU WERE COMPLETELY CONTROLING HIM REMUS! HE WAS BEGGING YOU!!" Sirius shouted. Breath ragged from yelling so loud, his face also tinged in a deep red.

All of a sudden a rush of memories flooded Remus' mind. Severus' panting needy breaths, his hand of Mooney's crotch, the deep kissed which shattered their world and the all consuming need to push Severus on the floor and fuck him senseless.

A shudder passed through Remus' body as his prick started to fill in.

_**We were so close Remus, so close to finally tasting Severus, when those two bozos came and interrupted us. You better do something about this now or there will be no telling what I will do.**_

Mooney's voice echoed inside his head when realized his two best friends looking at him.

"You alright Rem? I know it comes as a shock, we were too. Who would have thought Mooney had such bad taste." James had stood up and was running his fingers through his messy locks.

"UHHH I know. Really Snivillus of all people if Mooney really needed it that bad I'm sure we could have found someone way better…"

"Shut UP… do NOT talk about Severus that way" And inhuman growl left Remus' throat as a building anger threatened to overflow.

"Calm down Remus we didn't mean anything by it… right Sirius?"

"But…"

"Right Sirius???"

"Yeah just joking around is all. We have class soon so let's leave."

"Yeah, fine." Remus snapped. Rubbing his eyes Remus got up. He never yelled at his friends like that before yet just the mention of Severus in any context by anyone made him upset.

They all left the shack in silence, Sirius and James worrying about there friend and Remus putting the pieces of his fragmented mind back together.

Severus fidgeted nervously at the table trying to get at least some food down his throat.

_What am I going to do? Its been three days since I last saw Remus? Not to mention that his loser friends haven't been near me for the last week, which is not so bad._

Severus jumped as a hand lay on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the angelic face of Lucius Malfoy.

"What's the matter Sev, you seem to be distracted." Lucius sat down gently rubbing his back.

"Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping lately, that's all" Sev slowly closed his eyes pushing into the soothing hand.

"Well if you need it you can always come to me." A wink passed across Luc's face as he smiled.

"Hahaha, very funny Luc." A small smirk gracing Severus' lips.

They always made these small jokes together ever since Lucius found out that he was gay. Yet he never took them seriously. It was common knowledge that Luc was deeply in love with Narcissa Black, or Cissy to her friends, yet there always seemed to be lingering rumours about Luc's infidelity, which were utter rubbish.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal a tired looking Remus Lupin. Severus suddenly felt his body stiffen as he felt the other boys eyes on him.

"What's the matter? Why did you become so stiff?" Luc's eyes raked his body in worry.

Sev gathered all his courage and looked towards the Gryffindor table to see no sign of Remus anywhere. Looking back at the door Severus' eyes connected with Remus who was still standing rooted to the spot. Anger was apparent in his eyes as he looked towards Luc's hands rubbing his back.

_No not anger… that's Rage. _Severus thought in wonder. A shiver ran through his body, imagining the all the wonderful things that rage could turn into.

"Remmy, what are you doing! Stop spacing out and get over here." The annoying voice of Sirius filled the hall as Remus slowly made his way to the table eyes still locked with his.

Luc took that moment to look over as well.

"Are they bothering you again Sev? Because we can get them back like last time."

Last time consisted of a particularly strong sticking charm, Sirius' hands and James' ass.

The memory brought a shout of laughter from Severus' lips drawing some unwanted attention on the boys, and Sev felt Remus' gaze intensify.

"No, they haven't been bothering me for a week so everything is alright. Although torturing those two idiots wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Well anytime you need my help consider me there. Now let's get out of here, your classes are going to start soon and as a perfect I don't want you to be late."

As Sev got up from the table and turned to leave he felt a slap on his ass. Turning around, Luc just smiled and waved him to leave.

At the other end of the hall, Remus was ready to drive a fork into anyone who even looked at him.

For the last week Remus had been fighting with Mooney, trying to keep him at bay and resisting the urge to walk into the Slytherin dorms and taking Severus in his bed.

His wolf screamed at him to do something as he watched Malfoy put his grubby hands over HIS mate.

_**Idiot! If you had just clamed him like I was going to he could have been yours but now we have to sit here and watch as THAT touches him!!!! Get over there and take him on the table to show everyone that he is OURS!!**_

Mooney continued to berate him as he watched Malfoy and his mate.

_Mate… is that what he is?_

_**Yesssss. And he will be so worth it!!!!**_

Remus could practically feel Mooney's need as he closed his eyes. Just then Remus heard a laugh and saw Sev smiling. He was ready to go over there as take Mooney's advice when James' words stopped him.

"Remmy!? God, what's wrong with you? Did you finish your potions homework? Do you mind if we copy it from you? Please?" James flashed him a charming smile hoping to get Remus to agree but all it did was agitate him further.

"Why didn't you do it like I told you to last week? Suffer the consequence James!" Thoroughly annoyed, and ignoring James protests, Remus turned to see Severus leave the hall, having missed Lucius' playful little slap.

"You guys better leave now or you will be late for Potions and then you will make us lose house points." He heard the feminine voice of Lily say.

Getting up to leave, a smirk touched his face. Double Potions with the Slytherin's.

Knowing he was loosing the fight against Mooney Remus decided he just didn't have the will power to resist anymore. He would be selfish for once in his short life. For the first time in a long time Remus and Mooney were closer then they had ever been.

_**You know what to do Remus.**_ A sinister laugh echoed through his head.

_Yes Mooney, I know what to do._

Completely oblivious to the worried looks his friends were passing him, Remus walked toward the dungeons confident that he and his mate would leave very satisfied by the end of the class or at least he would.

A/N: Yeah sorry about the not posting :) I just wasn't motivated, and I didn't know what in the world to write. So thanks for all the reviews. Haven't read HP in such a long time so I don't really remember specifics so think of this as a little AU and many of the characters to be OOC. I'll post when I'm motivated so I might not post for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dirty little things in the closet

Severus sat at the front of the class waiting for it to start.

_Double Potions…_

_With the Gryffindors…_

_And Remmy…_

Sev let out a silent moan. _Why did his life have to be so complicated_.

He was mortified that he broke down completely in front of Remus but that wasn't what really bothered him. He knew he liked to be dominated and Remus oozed Dom that night. No, it was the fact that he didn't get what he wanted; having to touch himself back in his bed, when he could have had the real Remus there. That though is what really got him blushing.

_I never knew I was like this._

Too caught up in his thoughts Sev did not notice Remus enter the class and set his things on the table beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" A husky voice reached Sev's ears. As he looked up a slight blush dusted his face. Not liking his reaction, Severus picked up is bag and placed it on the seat Remus referred too.

"Yes it is. Now go back to you group of idiots Lupin." _That's it Severus, don't let him completely control you._

"Is it Severus?" the barest hint of breath touched his ear. The statement was not a question but a statement. Severus never heard such dominance before in his life and he felt his control slip as he picked up his bag and looked away.

"Good boy, you definitely deserve a reward." A sly smile stretched across Remus' face as he felt Severus shiver.

Sitting down, Remus made sure to push his chair closer so that they had the barest of contact between them.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Potter and Black, I'm sure that they would enjoy your company much more." The statement was weak but at the moment Severus didn't care. All he was thinking about was his upcoming reward.

_Stop it Sev. You can't seriously think that he wants you. That time in the shack was not real. It was probably some sick joke that those bastards came up with to play with you. Who would ever be attracted to you?_

Hardening his resolve Sev turned and looked at Remus in the eye.

"Get out of that seat Lupin. I don't want you to pollute my air with your foul smell. Go back and sit with potty and black like the good little dog you are and stop bothering me!"

With venom dripping in ever word, Sev turned to the front not looking at Remus' reaction. His heart beat faster then it has ever had in his life as he felt Remus get up from the seat and move away. Willing himself to keep looking at the front he felt the rough texture of parchment against his hand. Looking down Severus grabbed the note and opened it. What was written made heat pool to his already semi-hard groin.

BAD BOY

Not being able to take it anymore Sev turned his head toward Remus. For the third time today their eyes connected with each other. A seductive smirk played on Remus' lips as he gave Severus a pointed look.

_He is going to be the death of me if he keeps staring at me like that._ _I've never seen Remmy this forward… what's gotten into him?_

At that moment Slughorn walked into the room.

"Ok class, settle down, settle down. Today we will be brewing a very special potion, I have gotten special permission from Dumbledore so, the person who can make it right and create it the fastest may keep it. It is an extremely difficult potion. It is called Desiderium Ego can anyone tell me what it is?"

Lily raised her hand.

"Desiderium Ego translates to Desire me. It is a very strong love potion which binds the user to the maker. Desire must be present for the potion to work but it is temporary. If ingested the person creates a temporary bond with the maker. Every case is different, so not many people know what the potion actually does, that is why it is not used."

"Yes exactly, thank you Miss Evans. It is very difficult and I did debate whether or not to use it but it did encompass all three ingredients I taught you, and since it is close to Valentines Day I thought it appropriate. Now everything is on the board… hop to it."

The class erupted as student went to get supplies.

_Stupid Slughorn, what does he think he is doing?_

Reading the instructions on the board, Severus got up and headed toward the store closet.

_This must be my lucky day!_

Remus smiled as his plans seemed to fall into place. Reading the instructions on the board he knew how to complete the potion in less then half the time Slughorn put on the board. He was going to win that potion, yet his only competition seemed to be Severus. Even though he was not the best at potions he was sure he could complete it.

_I'll just have to distract him._

Getting up, Remus followed Severus into the store closet and locked the door behind them. Pressing himself into the other boy's back Remus breathed in Sev's unique sent. _God I missed that smell._

Severus stiffened at once as Remus placed his hands on his abdomen gently messaging it.

"What are you doing Lupin?" A slow moan escaped his lips as Remus slipped his hands lower

"I have to punish you for being such a naughty boy and turning me away is such a harsh manner."

"Get off me you stupid ponce, this is taking a joke to far!" Struggling Remus flipped Sev around and took hold of his hands, pinning then to the shelves.

"What about THIS is a joke Severus?" thrusting his hips, Remus felt his hard prick rub up against Severus' semi-hard one. "I can hardly make my cock rise instantaneously without a little help." A chuckle escaped his lips as he thrust twice more for good measure. A moan echoed through the small room, Severus' shaft now standing at full length.

Reaching beneath the cloth of Severus' pants flesh connected with flesh, a small scream was pulled from Severus' lips.

"No…oh God stop it… I can't stand it… how is this a punishment?" Severus rambled on as Remus pulled harder on the length in his hand.

"Its punishment because of this…" All of a sudden the hand stopped and left Sev's pants. Turning around Remus gathered all the needed ingredients and opened the door.

"Think about what you did Sev and when you know come find me and tell me. I'll reward you when you do… Oh by the way, you better hurry up if you want to finish your potion."

Leaving the store room he heard a frustrated groan. Smirking Remus made is way back to his seat and started on the potion. Class when by uneventfully after that, most people seemed to either blow up there potion or get the wrong colour. In the end it was Lily who won the potion much to the pleasure of James who was convinced that Lily would use it on him,

"Yeah right James, like she would waste her time using the potion on you." Sirius laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Well you never know." James gave a little smile in return.

Packing up his things Remus slid a sly glance at Severus. He had managed to complete his potion without mistake yet Lily seemed to beat him to it, which disappointed him, yet if things went the way they did in the potions closet then he wouldn't need it. Severus was packing his things with a slight scowl on his face; he had just barley been able to finish his potion and was still looking a bit uncomfortable. All of a sudden Severus lifted his head and walked straight towards him. As he passed he slipped a piece of parchment into Remus' hand, bumping into him in the process.

"Watch it."

Watching him leave the class room, Remus slowly opened the note, a big smile spreading across his face. The note read:

_Fuck you!_

Mooney roared with laughter

_**Our little mate seems to be more of a challenge then we thought, hmm Remmy old boy? Maybe we should up our tactic?**_

_Yes, _Remus thought

_Yes we should._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Don't touch me like that

Severus walked as fast as he could back to the Slytherin dorms placing his books tactfully in front of his now tented robes. He couldn't believe that Remus would touch him like that again affirming to himself the likelihood that it was all a big joke those stupid asses were trying to play on him.

_But why would Remus participate and why did he have a raging hard on?_

Shaking his head Severus turned the corner and ran right into a strong muscled chest.

"Ouff. Really Sev you have to look where you're going or else someone may take the chance to have their way with you. " Lucius smile as he hugged Severus a little closer

"Sorry Luc, I was just distracted. I'm really in a hurry, I have to … Take care of something"

_Yeah my bonner._

Severus started to push away running down the hall. He murmured the password and darted to the washroom casting a Silencing Charm and a Locking Charm.

Unzipping his pants, Severus grabbed hold of his stiff prick and began pumping his shaft in a furious motion.

Fingering the slit Severus' mind went to Remus immediately.

He could imagine Remus' lips around his cock slowly torturing him as he licked the underside. Stopping to nibble at his frenulum he would cry out for more begging Remus to fuck him and stop teasing. Of course his please would be ignored as Remus moved on to his balls, all the while circling the entrance of his hole. Once he was sobbing Remus would enter that single finger into his ass…

Milky fluid covered the floor as an orgasm ripped through the black haired boy.

Still shivering, Severus picked himself off the floor and cleaned up the mess he made. Walking over to the mirror he looked at his reflection.

"What are you going to do…Hmm? Your half way in love with him and all he sees is a big joke." Watching the tears streaming down his face Severus gave a disgusted grunt.

"Not only that but I'm a sissy to!"

Wiping away the tears, Sev made his way back to his bed and decided to sleep until dinner, maybe then he would be able to get his emotions under control.

Remus seethed by the fire as he sat with his Charms homework in his lap.

_Is something going on between that prissy assed blond and Sev?_

_**How the fuck would I know, but you have to do something Remus.**_

_Don't you think I know, you keep reminding me every moment you get. I just can't think when all I see is MY mate and THAT thing pressed close to each other._

_**I knew we should have marked him. It's all your fault we are here.**_

_Shut Up!_

Remus blew a sigh of frustration as he fought with Mooney.

Getting up from his chair Remus made his way to dinner, leaving his friends to wonder why he had gone without them. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except Severus and it was beginning to worry his friends.

_I really should spend more time with them…_

All at once the most delicious smell hit his senses. Lifting his gaze upwards his eyes connected with the lithe body of Severus Snape.

_**NOW!!!**_

Not able to control Mooney any longer, Remus grabbed Severus from behind and pulled him into a secret alcove.

Lips connected with neck as Remus/Mooney sucked on the tender flesh. Pulling back, a large red mark marred the creamy pale skin.

"MINE!!! All of it, and don't you forget it!" Thrusting his hips forward, the two boy's erections brushed together.

"No… Stop… Don't touch me!" Pushing at his shoulders, Severus made a strong attempt to escape.

"Stop making fun of me, this kind of joke is taking it too far!" A single tear escaped the boy's onyx eyes and that is all it took for Remus to reign in Mooney and pull away.

"Shhh, please don't cry Sev." Resisting the urge to pull Severus into another lip locking session Remus kept a fair distance away while he wiped the tears coming from the other boys eyes.

"This isn't a joke, I really do like you. Shhh … please stop crying, I can't stand your tears. I do feel that you are mine. Whenever I see someone else touching you I get crazy angry. Please believe me!"

This had to be a joke… Remmy couldn't like him, he just couldn't, not Snivillus the big nosed book worm.

"No… you can't like me… that's not possible" Body completely stiff Severus let himself be pulled into a closer embrace.

"It is possible." a slick tongue ran up the side of his ear as Remus slowly sucked on it.

A moan escaped Severus as he melted into the touch. Oh… how he wanted this so much. Why was he so weak, that he couldn't resist this man's attacks? Giving up and letting himself feel, Severus started to thrust his hips to the rhythm of Remus' tongue. Distantly he heard a chuckle.

"So wanton Severus… so sluty, rubbing yourself against me. That makes me very happy." The timber in Remus' voice turned deep as the atmosphere around them changed and deepened completely.

"Do you want me? Tell me what you want Severus, tell me everything."

What he wanted?? What he wanted was Remus to fuck him senseless against the wall, but he wasn't that far gone to tell him that, so he settled for…

"More… I want more." Turing his head Severus captured Remus' lips, opening his mouth when Remus' demanded entrance.

Tongues battled with each other as they explored every inch of their mouths. Saliva dripped at the corners.

Pulling back, Remus smile "Your such a good boy Severus, but you have to be punished for this afternoon."

"What… when?" giving Remus a questioning dazed look Remus pulled a small piece of parchment from his robes. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as Severus winced.

"Not very polite was it? Well as punishment I just have to take your advice."

"What advice is that?" Severus said cautiously

Pulling in closer Remus whispered

"Fuck you."

As the words left his lips he self a shiver run down Severus' body.

_**Finally! **_Mooney yelled in his mind _**I'm going to have so much fun!**_

_NO! I'm in control when we first mark him, if you do it you will hurt him._

Remus was answered with silence.

Getting control of Mooney he knew that he couldn't take his mate in the hall no matter how badly he wanted it. Steadying himself for the upcoming wrath Remus made his decision. Pulling Severus into another deep kiss Remus pulled back completely picking up his school bags. Staring at the bewildered face infront of him Remus gave a wicked smile.

"But not now… soon." Walking out of the alcove, he head up towards the Great Hall trying to make himself look presentable while drowning out the snarling insults coming from Mooney.

* * *

Severus stood in shock as he watched Remus leave.

_How could he just leave me like this AGAIN! He says he loves me… but then he leaves like that!_

Anger began to crash like waves through Severus' body. This wasn't punishment, it was torture and he didn't like it one bit.

_If he thinks he can mess with a Slytherin like this he has another thing coming._

Packing his things and straightening himself out, Severus made his way to the Hall for dinner. Students who passed by moved away quickly as the gleam in his eyes were something not to be reckoned with.

* * *

AND…… CUT. So how was that? Mad Sev is the best Sev as I always say. More to come


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Dreams can get us into trouble

"Narcissa do you have some time?" Severus shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He had a plan yet to be able to pull it off he would need Lucius.

"What did I tell you about first names Severus? Please call me Cissy." A beautiful smile graced Narcissa's lips as she looked up at Severus with caring eyes.

Didn't she know that if she did that it would make asking their permission all the harder? Taking a deep breath Severus gathered up all his courage.

"I wanted to ask you a favour. You see I have a problem that I want clarified and in order to do so I need... need"

"Yes Sev what do you need? What has happened?" Cissy smiled dimmed and a look of concern crossed her face.

"I need Lucius to pretend to be my lover." The words came out rushed as Severus closed his eyes for the impending rejection. He knew that if Narcissa didn't agree then he would have to think of another plan.

"Why of course he can dearest, you don't have to act so scared." A laugh escaped her lips as she watched Severus relax a little.

"I..I can?"

"Why of course, I'm touched that you came to ask my permission first, but Severus why is it that you need Lucius to be your lover?" A look of mischief entered her eyes.

_She knows but she wants me to tell her. She can be worse than Lucius some times._

"Well theirs this person that I like..." A blush started to creep onto his cheeks.

"Say no more, I understand. I just have one thing to ask. Don't tell Lucius just yet will you? He has been behaving rather naughty lately and I think that this will give him a good kick in the pants don't you think?"

Not many people knew how deep the relationship between Narcissa and Lucius went, yet Severus knew that the couple was deeply in love or at least held a strong attachment to each other, although Lucius' flirting sometimes seemed to say otherwise.

"Of course..." relief swept through Severus' body. Now that he had Cissy on his side he could finally get to the bottom of Remus' feelings.

"So do you have a plan of action yet?" Cissy's voice jumped him out of his thoughts.

"No... Not yet but they are coming a long." The truth was he had a idea of what to do but he didn't know how to do it.

"May I make a few suggestions? The faster you strike the better so..."

The next hour, Severus and Narcissa made a battle plan which was supposed to be executed at lunch in the Great Hall.

As Lunch time drew near, Severus was starting to have doubts about his plan.

"Are you sure that I can do this. It seems a bit much for my personality. They might think that something is up. And is it really necessary for me to look this way?"

He looked down at himself and tugged at his supper tight pants and dark silk shirt. Narcissa had decided that a new look would be a big help in the plan but he was sure that people were going to suspect something.

"Don't worry you look simply gorgeous, I could eat you up right now." Seeing the doubting look in Severus' eyes Cissy gave him a hug.

"Don't worry you will knock them dead and get to the bottom of their feelings, whoever they are. Now let's go I'm starved."

Without further ado Narcissa dragged Severus out the door.

"Time to go Severus." They had been standing in behind the door of the Dining Hall for about five minutes. Taking his fifth shuttering breath Severus opened the door and walked inside.

As he made his way to the Slytherin table he chanced a look over at Remus and was surprised to find that his long time crush was staring at him with the most hungry eyes he had ever seen.

With a more confident outlook on his plan, Severus took the seat beside Lucius.

"Holy hell Sev you look absolutely hot. I just want to eat you up." Putting his arm around Severus' waist, Lucius leaned in suggestively.

Knowing it was now or never Severus put his arm around Lucius' waist and tilted up his head in a perfect angle for a kiss and said with pouty lips "anything you want Luc."

Lucius blanched as a slight shiver ran up his body. Severus knew that his voice was his best asset and used it to the fullest extent.

"Or maybe I could eat you?" He placed his hand on Lucius' thigh.

Lucius' head snapped up and looked toward Narcissa. A look passed between them and then suddenly Lucius grabbed Severus by the chin and brought their lips close together.

"I would like that very much, but first why don't you feed me that delicious plate of cherries Sev."

Turning around and grabbing a cherry from the plate Severus brought it up to Lucius' mouth.

All of a sudden there was a loud BANG.

Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table once again not listening to what his friends had to say. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of Severus. He found himself thinking about him night and day. He knew his friends were starting to get worried but he really didn't care. He hadn't seen his little mate for almost the whole day and he was starting to get worried.

_**I knew you should have taken him in the hall. He wanted it; I could smell it miles away.**_

_Shut up Mooney, I wasn't going to make our first time together traumatic. I want it to be special._

_**He's not a fucking girl Remus he is our sub and he is going to fuck where we say to fuck. That is what he needs.**_

"Holy shit is that Snivillus?"

James' voice cut through his mind.

"What?" Turning around his body froze as he saw the most handsome boy he had ever seen walk toward the Slytherin table. Instantly Remus' pants became too tight as a heat like no other shot through his body.

He watched as Severus looked towards the Gryffindor table and their eyes connected

_He is gorgeous_

_**He is mine!**_

An inhuman growl echoed through his mind.

All of a sudden the lust that had taken seat in his body turned into rage as he saw Lucius place his hands on Severus' hips.

_No it's just Malfoy. Sev will get him off in a second._

Yet when Severus retuned the embrace and started to feed the nasty little bastard it was too late for rational thought.

"I thought Lucius was dating Narcissa?" James voice was a haze in Remus' ever growing rage.

"I thought so too but she isn't doing anything about it so maybe we were wrong? Why would Malfoy go for Snivellus anyway?" Sirius's voice was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Slamming his fists to the table Remus stood and glared at the bastard who held his mate.

Severus was shocked as he saw Remus stand up. The look on his face was enough to kill a man on the spot and that gaze was directed right at Lucius.

_Oh please don't do anything stupid._

What shocked him even further was when Remus' gaze shifted onto him. To make matters worse he started to make his way over to the Slytherin table. The look which was just a moment ago ready to kill changed into something all together more wicked and Severus was helpless to resist it.

_You have to resist him, you just have to. If you don't your whole plan is in shambles and you will never really know how he feels about you._

A calloused hand touched his face as Severus looked up into the amber eyes of his beloved. Remus softly caressed his cheek making his way up to his hair to massage his scalp. A small moan escaped his lips as Severus leaned it to touch.

Suddenly the caring caress was gone, replaced by a violent tug as Remus pulled Severus into a standing position.

An evil smile was plastered on his face as he brought their faces inches apart.

"MINE" Remus growled as he mashed their lips together in a violent kiss

Severus didn't have time to think as he gasped in shock. Immediate Remus used the opportunity to push his tongue into Severus' mouth. Severus tried to push Remus away yet all it did was encourage his partner. Remus' tongue explored every crevice of Severus' mouth and Sev was no longer able to fight of his burning desire. Wrapping is arms around Remus' neck; Severus was pushed onto the table and forced onto his back. Tearing their lips away, Remus ripped open his robes and devoured the exposed skin of his neck. His shirt was soon to follow and Severus was now lying shirtless on top of the Slytherin table. Stopping to look at his little mate's body Remus let out a low growl that went straight to Severus' cock. The loss of Remus' hands and mouth allowed Sev to gain some semblance of control, and for the first time since the whole situation started Severus noticed that the student body was staring at them in stunned silence.

Panic raced up Severus spine as he tried to cover himself with his hands a bright blush creeping up to his cheeks. Noticing his mates distress Remus grabbed Severus' hands and pulled them to his head. He then let out he most frightening sound Severus hand ever heard as he looked around the Great hall.

"He is MINE! All mine and don't you forget it!"

Turning back to Severus, Remus one again attacked his lips with even more vigour then before, leaving Severus senseless. Remus' big hand moved down his body as it reached his pants and started to open the fly. Within seconds his pants and underwear were thrown to the side and a blunt finger was teasing his hole.

Severus let out a shocked scream as he felt Remus' finger penetrate his body.

"Your mine Severus and I'm going to show everyone just who you belong to till they can smell it on you."

_I can't believe this. He's going to take me in front of everyone and I'm going to let him._

Spreading his legs out wide Remus unzipped his own pants and positioned himself in front of Sev. Leaning down close to his ear Remus began to chant his name in order to calm him down and relax.

"I love you Severus"

Remus pushed forward

"Severus...Sev...SEV...SEVERUS!"

Opening his eyes, Severus blinked a couple of times as he saw Lucius in front of him.

"Luc? Wha...what?"

"Oh thank god! Are you alright? Your eyes seemed to glaze and then you collapsed on the floor."

_I collapsed? So that means... it was all a dream._

"I'm getting you to the infirmary." With that Lucius pick Severus up in his arms and walked out the door, keeping his friend close to his chest.

"Wow THAT was super weird, one of the most eventful lunches since the Rockcliff debacle." James looked around the table at his friends.

"That's for sure. And did you see the way Lucius carried Snape out all honeymoon style..." Sirius had a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what had happened before his eyes. "What do you think Remus?"

Remus was shacking with anger as he stood and watched as his mate was carried off by another man.

_**Well, well, well look what happened. It SEEMS that our mate was just taken by another man, right in front of our eyes and you did nothing to stop it.**_

The anger was apparent in Mooney's voice. Remus closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

_Alright Mooney, you win. Get Severus back._

Remus sat back down at the table and listened as Mooney explained his plan.

AN: So this chapter was deleted or something…. But here it is again but different since I had to redo it from scratch . Hopefully it flows better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – When will you ever learn?

After the embarrassing situation with Lucius, rumour after rumour spread around that Severus Snape, greasy haired loner had captured Lucius Malfoy heart throb extraordinaire.

Luc being Luc, he spent ever opportunity enhancing those rumours by sending notes and little gifts while they were apart and touching him in every moment they were together.

Although he was really grateful that Lucius wanted to help him he was starting to get annoyed by the blond, whenever they touched he didn't feel right… not like when Remus touched him.

_Yeah but Remmy is different, you love him…and he loves me?_

It had been constantly on his mind and guilt started to worm its way into his heart by the second day of his plan. _Does he really love me? Why would he?_

Severus remembered every touch ever look and tried to find any falsity, he had not. What surprised him even more was Remus' reaction at the Hall. What was he panning to do when he stood up? _Well I did thoroughly imagine what might have happened._

A smile crept up to his lips as he remembered the fantasy, not far behind came a blush.

"Is that for me lovely?" a whispered voice caressed his ear.

For a second Severus wished it was Remus who had spoken those soft words, but alas it was not to be.

"No it was not, and can you stop that, it tickles." Wiping his hand over his ear Lucius just smiled as he held Narcissa close. No one was in the common room so Lucius always took full advantage of these moments with Cissy.

"You know you don't have to do this anymore." Severus looked up at them with a little but of envy in his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean deary?" Cissy smiled

"Yes Severus what do you mean, I'm having great fun bugging you and seeing you blush left and right. Its quite a change of pace from your usual grim face." Smiling Lucius turned and gave Narcissa a quick peck on the lips.

" Its just that… I really appreciate what you have done for me, but… this is making me a bit uncomfortable… you know? And I don't like to see you two have to steal secret kisses on my account." Giving them a small smile Severus hoped that they would understand

"I see, I know exactly what you mean and if that's the case then we will stop. But Sev dear… do you know how you will progress now?" Narcissa gave him another understanding smile as she broke away from Lucius and stood beside Severus.

"Well I have one more thing up my sleeve but I want to only use that if I am desperate."

"Why don't you just take the head in approach and tell the person you like that you feel for them?"

"I…" He couldn't. He didn't know what he would do if it tuned out that Remus didn't love him like he said. He would probably die.

_What! No… I'm stronger then that… … I'm way over my head._

"Well just come to us if you need anything alright?"

"Thank you Cissy."

"That's just my luck losing such a fun playmate like you Severus." Luc winked as all three of them laughed together.

News about Severus' break up with Lucius spread faster then there getting together.

Severus tried to ignore the vicious things being said about him as he walked towards DADA class.

_Another class with Remus._

Severus started to really think about what Narcissa said to him the other day about just telling Remus his feelings. If Remus had the courage to tell him he loved him then why couldn't he tell Remus the same? He hadn't seen Remus properly ever since the Hall fiasco.

_Maybe I'll send him a note telling him I want to talk to him?_

Walking into the class room he took a seat at the front of the class and took out a piece of parchment and wrote his note. Smiling to himself he tucked it into his robes and waited for class to start.

Just then he heard the obnoxious howling of Black and Potter as they entered the room. Heart racing Severus turned his head a little to catch a glimpse of Remus so that he could signal that he had something for him.

With all his might, Severus wished he was day dreaming again as we watched Remus walk through the door with a bimbo blond clutched to his waist.

Gaze transfixed on Remus and unable to look away, Severus felt tears start to prick his eyes as his heart slowly started to break.

Looking his way Remus' gaze slid towards him and passed his without even stopping, just like he was not there.

Being Severus and having no luck at all, Black turned around and saw Severus.

"Hey Snivellus, what you looking at, hmm? Are you going to cry again because Malfoy dumped your greasy ass?" Black howled with laughter.

"Yeah you must have been a really bad lay if you couldn't even keep Malfoy interested for four days." James laughed as Black clutched to him for support.

Turning his eyes towards Remus, Severus waited for him to say something, anything about the girl who still clung to his waist.

Slowly smirking, Remus pulled the blond into his embrace and kissed he soundly on the lips.

It was at that moment when something in Severus snapped and it was like Severus transformed into a whole different person.

Standing up from his seat Severus made his way towards Black and Potter standing right in front of them. Before the two boys had time to react Severus grabbed the back of Black's head and pulled him in for a bruising kiss full of tongue and passion. He moved on to Potter a minute later giving him a kiss just as passionate as Black's.

Pulling back he walked over to Remus and hit him so hard the boy fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't you EVER touch me again! It's over." Turning toward the blond Severus sneered.

"Any YOU, you little bitch, NEVER touch what is mine again do you understand me."

Turning around Severus left the class, leaving behind a very stunned body of students.

Getting up from his position on the floor Remus gathered up his things and exited right on Severus heals, a huge smile marking his face.

A/N It's short but there it is. Sorry if it is like a cliff hanger but what do you think will happen? Scared you with the bimbo blond didn't I? Scared me ;) Have an essay due so I'll write soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – It hurts too much

"Severus…"

Severus kept walking as he heard Remus call his name. He wasn't going to play this game they had anymore, I just hurt too much.

"Severus, stop for a minute." Remus' voice echoed in the halls.

How could he have been so stupid, and he was actually going to confess to Remus… no… Lupin like that. It was obvious that Re.. Lupin was going to do as he pleased without any consideration of his feelings, and after all that planning and dreaming and having to endure… Lucius'… touches…

Severus came to an abrupt stop as he reflected on the whole situation. Didn't he do the exact same thing? Didn't he betray Remus as much as Remus betrayed him?

Warm arms wrapped around his slim waist as Severus was pulled into a tight embrace.

A voice inside his head sighed in relief as he felt Remus take a deep breath into his hair.

Another voice screamed at him to run and get as far away from Remus as possible, that this was all just another broken heart waiting to happen.

_But he feels so good _Severus thought as he leaned into Remus' warm chest.

Turning Severus around, Remus led him out of the school and into the forbidden forest.

As soon as they were out of eyes reach Remus grabbed him by the neck and kissed him with a passion that brought him to his knees.

As he sank down onto the soft earth, Severus heard a growl deep within Remus' throat as they pulled apart.

"How could you Severus, kissing others, letting their taste pollute your own?"

A sudden wave of rage swept through Severus and suddenly the spell was broken.

"How dare I? Get off me LUPIN! Why don't you take a look in the mirror and ask yourself the same questions."

Getting up off the ground, Severus glared as Remus stared up in infuriating innocents.

"I don't know what you are talking about Severus; I did what I did to punish you. You were being naughty so in order to set you straight I had to show you what would happen if you persisted." Getting up Remus walked closer toward Severus. " So I took another, I kissed and embrased someone else to show you how badly you need me with you. To show you that you can't live without me.

Do you understand now? You are mine and ONLY mine. Now come here so that I can show you. I sill have to punish you for kissing Sirius and James."

Remus smiled as he held out his hand toward him.

Severus just watched Remus with cold black eyes. Did he actually think that he could get away with this? That he, Severus Snape was actually going to buy his bull shit? Didn't he say he loved him? Didn't he want to be with HIM? So why was he sleeping with other people? Why was he hurting the one he was supposed to like so much?

Feeling his heart break all over again, all the fight was drained out of him.

"No Remus, no more." A sad smile cropped up on his lips. "This isn't a game… not anymore. I don't want to see you again, so please leave me alone." Tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Turning, Severus walked away.

_What have you done_? Remus asked Mooney as he watched Severus walk away from his life forever.

_**He will come back, just you watch.**_

"Severus!" Mooney yelled "Severus come back right now."

A few moments passed without a sound

_**Where is he?…why isn't he coming back? **_Mooney's voice took on a note of unease as his calls were not answered.

_He isn't coming back Mooney. He isn't coming back and It's all your fault._

_**No…no he's coming, we just have to think of a new way to get him to understand. **_Mooney's voice was now full of panic as the consequences of his actions fully sank in.

_Didn't you see his face! Didn't you see it! He was crushed and you crushed him! You made him that way. You had to go and sleep with that bimbo blond. You and to go and rub it in his face. Well I hope you are happy and that she was worth it because you made me lose Sev forever._

And with that Remus fell to the floor and burst into tears. Earth shattering sobs escaped his lips as he lay down on the ground. The sound of a gut wrenching howl could be heard as Mooney realized he lost his mate.

Back at the dorms, in the dungeons another boy lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling while silent tears fell onto his already drenched pillow. As he looked into oblivion he could feel the heart wrenching pain that raced through the man he loved. Closing his eyes Severus wrapped his arms around himself trying to understand but being unable. With his last minute of consciousness, Severus, at the same moment as the boy in the forest, wished his life would get better.

Sorry this is sooo short but it had to be done, and also sorry for the minimal smexiness that also was a must. I just can't seem to get them together. Stupid Remus keeps fucking up! Some people asked why Sev kissed Sirius and James and my answer to that is Revenge to Remus and an F-you to the two boys, kinda showing them that "hey I'm just as good a lover as you are now shut up". I thought he got his point across . Anyway hopefully this will take a turn for the better. (I was brought up on Disney so in my reality everyone gets what they want in the end. If anyone can burst my bubble I'll be happy to make sure to prove Disney wrong.) Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- I'm in control

The next month was hell for everyone in the castle. The air was thick with tension in the Gryffindor Tower as well as in the Slytherin Dungeons. Ever since the day in the forest Remus was on a rampage which his friends couldn't understand or stop. He didn't want to think anymore, if he did then he knew that he was going to do something that he regretted. Just the mention of Severus set him off and it scared him.

Mooney had been blessedly silent through the month yet that made Remus feel even more alone. He would call out to him constantly yet there would never be an answer. When the full moon came around Mooney would just whimper in the corner and let no one near him. Heart breaking howls could be heard every moon through the castle.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he watched his friend for the millionth time leave the tower for the library.

"Why is he acting like this? He never talks to us, he doesn't even look at us anymore! All he does is snap out answers like he wants to rip our heads off and we haven't even been with him for the past couple of moons." Frustration marred Sirius' face as he paced back and forth infront of the fire.

"I don't know Siri, but I bet it has something to do with Snivellus. Yesterday I just mentioned his name and Remus went bizerk. Do you think the little ponce did something to Remmy?" James looked at his best friend with worry. He has asked Lily if she knew what might be wrong with Remus and Snape yet she refused to even look at him and stormed off.

"Probably. God I hate him. He needs to be taught a lesson not to mess with our friends." Sirius had a menacing glint in his eye.

"No Siri. Not until we know what is going on. Usually I'd on board with whatever you had planned but for now I think that we should cool it and talk to Remus."

"WHAT! Come on James we have to do something! Remus is barely taking to us do you really think that he is going to start now? Maybe some action against the greasy git is all that Remmy needs!" Why was James not with him?

"No Sirius! I mean it don't do anything. I'll try talking to Lily again and then we will go to Remus, but in the mean time don't do anything stupid." Turning around James left in search of Lily, leaving his fuming friend behind, to plot on his own.

Meanwhile….

Out in the gardens two unlikely allies met in secret for the benefit of a mutual friend. After talking for some time, the two decided upon a plan to help their unfortunate friend and promised to themselves that by the end of the week they were going to see a smile on his face no matter what.

Back in the Slytherin dungeons, Severus stared out the window as he thought about the passed month. He was doing a lot of that lately

It had been the worst of his life and he just wanted the pain to stop. Classes were becoming unbearable, as he couldn't look at Remus without feeling his world breaking into two again.

_I never thought I would say this but I want to go home._

He wanted to resent Remus for making the only place which he felt truly comfortable in just another source of agony but he was just too tired, and he new that no matter what Remus may have done he would always love him.

_More the fool I am._

Taking one last deep sigh, Severus when to the bathroom to wash his face and hands, when he came back he saw Narcissa on his bed.

"What are you doing up here?" He didn't have the same energy he used to, or he would have given her a through talking to about girls in boys dorms.

"I came to see a friend of course. You have been feeling down lately so I came up here to cheer you up and keep you company."

Sitting beside her, Severus laid back and looked at the wooden canopy.

"I haven't been feeling down, I don't know what you mean."

"We are all very worried about you Severus, me and Lucius and the rest of the house. Can't you tell me what is going on and maybe then I can help you." A soft hand landed on his shoulder.

"There is nothing to tell Narcissa. Nothing at all. I thought something that wasn't true that's all. I really don't want to talk about it right now. So please before you get into trouble, leave." I was becoming increasingly hard to hold in his emotions as a hand ran through his hair. Soon he was left alone.

_When did I become this weak? When did I let somebody effect me so much that I have changed who I am?_

Closing his eyes Severus took another deep breath letting all his pent up frustrations gather within him. Exhaling he blew it all away, feeling slightly better.

For the next hour all that could be heard was the in and out breaths of the thin Slytherin boy.

Making his way toward the classroom Severus entered without a second thought taking a seat beside his best friend Lily, much to her astonishment.

"Good morning Severus. How are you feeling this morning?" Keeping her tone light, she smiled up at him hoping not to show the worry she really felt on her face.

"Better then I have in a while Lily, thank you." And it was true. After his little episode in his bed last night he felt much better, like he had let himself relax for the first time in months. He was sure that he could stand Remus' presence now, he just had to.

As if on time Remus, Sirius and James walked through the door and made there way to there regular seats.

A hand intertwined in his own as Severus stiffened a little.

_You can do this Severus Tobias Snape. You can do this!_

"What are you doing here Snivy? Go back to your grease shined seat where you belong. It isn't fair to the other students who might have to be exposed to it." Sirius' voice cut through the class like a knife.

Severus shot an icy glare toward him. As he herd a few others laugh around the class. Severus had to catch himself from looking at Remus with hurt eyes.

_He isn't anything to you anymore; you shouldn't look to him to protect you._

"Shut up Black, I can sit where I like." A weak come back yet he didn't want to keep hoping that Remus will defend him.

"Not when it is near me you can't! I might get infected by your slim. If your not going to move then I might just have to make you, you cock sucking queer." An evil grin was pasted on Sirius' usual handsome face.

The room was filled with shocked silence. All of a sudden three jest of light struck Sirius' body, casting him immobile.

Turning around Severus saw three Slytherin boys with there wands up.

"Shut the fuck up you scum bag" said David, a close friend with Lucius

"Yeah! No one talks to a fellow Slytherin like that." The shortest of the boys, Severus didn't know his name spoke out.

"The next time you mess with him Black, you will be facing the whole Slytherin house you hear me. We'll make sure put your homophobic ways in place, and teach you a really FUN lesson, you understand?" Desmond, another one of Lucius friends, said.

Turning around the three boys smiled at Severus. "Lets go Sev, were to good for this." Taking his arm the three boys dragged him out of the classroom.

Remus watched as Severus was dragged out of the class room. The room had burst into commotion as James tried to undo the cursed Sirius.

"God… Remus can you help me here, I can't seem to get Sirius uncursed." James let out spell after spell yet nothing was working.

"Well it serves him right. He should have never said those horrible things to Severus." Lily's voice cut like steal. "You all should be ashamed at yourselves." Lily's eyes were trained on Remus as she spoke.

_She knows about me and Severus…_

"Come on Remus can you help me out? Geez what did they do?" James puffed out a large breath of air.

Remus knew he shouldn't be there when Sirius was able to defend himself. He knew he would have probably ripped his throat out…

_**Or we could always take those Slytherin's advice and show him how…pleasurable a man could be.**_

The voice surprised Remus.

_**You could lure him onto the astronomy tower, make up and then hug him. When he is trusting push him to the ground and rip his clothes off. Give him a nice long preparation, make him and his hole nice and slick like the good whore he is and then take him.**_

_How would I do that Mooney? He is an animagous you know he could always change into that bloody mutt._

_**Argue with him after you unfreeze him, a really bad fight then tonight send him a note saying you need to talk. If he changes screw him anyway.**_

_This is ridiculous. I'm not going to screw Sirius and I'm definitely not going to screw a dog!_

_**I'll do it, just get him there.**_

_Your sick I'm not doing it, its not right._

_**Think about it Remus, think about what he said about your little mate. How he teased him and mocked him in front of the class. How those Slytherin slime had to protect him when you couldn't do a thing! This is a chance to make up for all the bad we have done. This is the chance to get him back!**_

_Do you really think that Severus is going to take nicely to the fact that I slept with yet another person! Especially his worst enemy! No I won't do it! This isn't a game Mooney! We have to do things right! We tried it your way and look where it got us! I agree that Sirius needs a good beating but rapping him is not the answer!_

Mooney was once again quiet.

Turning around Remus shot three spells at Sirius, making him his annoying self once again.

"What the fuck happened? Is class over?" Sirius rubbed his eyes as he tried to get focused.

In that instant the professor walked through the door.

"Alright take your seats everyone."

Sitting beside Lily, Remus turned and looked at the petite red head.

A loud clap sounded in the room as Lily smacked him on the upside of the head, pulling at lease a few hairs out.

"OWWWW" Remus howled as pain radiated through his skull.

"Ms Evens what was that about?" The professor looked shocked at her model student.

"On nothing professor just a bug that's all" Lily oozed innocence as she wore a confused look on her face.

"Twenty points for Gryffindor. I expect better Lily." The professor turned back to the desk.

Remus looked back and saw a sharp gaze "You deserve it and you know it! You better fix him or so help me!"

"I'm trying" Remus whispered, sadness glazing his eyes

"Well try harder, or you are going to lose him forever."

Turning back to the professor the rest of the class was uneventful. They were given another 20 foot essay which was to be handed in for next week.

Going back to the dorms, James, yet again, began to question his relationship with Lily.

_Why can't he understand that we are just friends… although that is starting to seen like a bit of a stretch now with Severus and everything._

"Are you sure nothing is going on Remus… you know between the two of you?"

"No James really nothing."

"But you know if there was… its ok…I guess. I mean…well I liked her first and all…"

Remus' _patience_ was starting to ware thin.

"James I. Am. Not. Seeing. Lily."

"Yeah I know, because you are my friend and I trust you and all…but…"

The thin thread that was holding Remus together finally snapped.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU! I do not like Lily in that way! We have never been on a date, we have never held hands, and we are not fucking. Not now not ever. You know why James? BEACEUSE I LIKE BOYS! YUP I LIKE ASS AND DICK! SINCE LILY HAS NEITHER SHE IS NOT EVEN ON MY RAIDAR! SO JUST GET SOME BALLS AND TAKE SOME ACTION AND ASK HER THE FUCK OUT!"

Storming out of the commons Remus slammed the door and flopped face down onto his bed.

Taking a deep breath Remus suddenly tensed up.

_I just ousted myself to the whole common room… Shit._

A/N: Sorry for such a late post. Been a busy bee at Uni. I just got this thought about rape against Sirius. Should Remus listen to Mooney and gone through with it? I can still put it in lol. Can't tell you when I will post again but this story is getting messed up so I think I will do something to get them to the smex a little faster. I don't think either of them can wait… or should they not have sex at all. What do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~ The aftermath wasn't so bad**

Everything was going to hell in a hand basket. Not only were his friends not talking to him but everyone was staring at him like he had transformed into Moony right in front of them.

After he had left the Gryffindor common room, Remus had ran to the room of requirements where the room and given him a nice place to sit… and drink. Glass after glass seemed to magically appear. Remus had gotten to about his 15th drink of the stuff before he passed out, only to wake up with the worst head ache of his life and a pain in his neck that wouldn't seem to go away. It had been an awkward trek up to the Tower and when he had entered through the portal all movement suddenly stopped in the common room. Remus, being embarrassed had run up to his rooms only to be greeted the same way by his friends. They had looked at him for at least 5 minutes before Remus had enough and without further ado, grabbed his clothes and practically ran to the bathroom. He had taken a very long shower and was just contemplating the pros and cons of going to Madame Pomfrey for a Pepper-up potion when an owl flew through the window with a parcel attached to its leg.

_Hope you feel better, and don't worry it's not as bad as it seems. _

_~ Lily_

Thanking any and all deities, Remus opened up the potion and downed it in one go. Finishing up he had made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast which was where he was now glaring back at the entire school as he made his way to the dining table. Any qualms about where to sit was figured out for him as Lily shouted "Remus" and waved him over, patting the seat beside her.

"Hey Lills." Sitting down Remus started to pile his plate, trying to ignore the glances he was getting from the people around him.

_Well at least they are not shifting away_

"Hey Remus, how are you feeling" Her soft green eyes sparkled with both concern and mischief.

"Much better, and thanks for the potion I really needed it but how did you know?"

"I saw you leaving the Room of Requirements this morning and thought you might need some help. Wouldn't want you to be anything less than your best for the day ahead."

"Don't remind me"

"I'm just teasing you. Really it is not as bad as you think. After you left the common room the room was deadly silent but Jeremy Holding, you remember him, in our Charms class, well he broke the ice by making a joke about how he always wanted to shag you and now he had a chance. The whole room broke into laughter and that was that. No one really cares."

"Then what is up with everyone staring at me. And this morning when I entered the common room they all looked at me like I was a freak even James Sirius and Peter didn't say anything to me when I got to the rooms."

"As for the common room, you look like death so that may be what the silence was about; Jenny Lang was telling me so I have it on good authority. As for your friends I have no idea. They probably just need some time. I think you should talk with them to set everything straight….excuse the pun hehe."

Remus ate breakfast in silence until he and Lily went to their first class. The day progressed pretty normally and Remus relaxed a little as he found that no one cared that he was gay. He was still not on speaking terms with the guys but he promised himself that tonight he would find them out and talk to them.

SSRLSSRL-

Severus was sitting at the Great Table when he heard the news that Remus was gay. At first he couldn't believe it. He had seen him with girls and knew for a fact that he had been in some relationships with them.

_He did kiss me though and he always gets hard whenever we kissed and touched._

Yet in the back of Severus's mind he was disappointed. He had thought that Remus's reaction to him was special and that he was the only one, or at least only guy that had been able to stir him up with arousal.

_What idiot thoughts! Get a grip on yourself, either you take his teasing and lies or you never see him again!_

But that was the problem; he wanted Remus with a part of himself that he never even knew existed. He was drawn to the other boy in ways that he had never experienced before. Yet he wasn't willing to take the humiliation of being rejected or lied to if he gave into his feelings. He would never come back from a betrayal like that if he gave all of himself to Remmy and he got hurt.

He knew that he would have to see the boy again soon. They had potions together in the afternoon and chances were, because luck seemed to want to make him miserable, they would be partnered together. Damn Slughorn and his ideas about inter house partnering.

"Alright time to pair you lot up"

Severus's thoughts seemed to come back to life as Slughorn paired him up with Remus for there next potion project. Their task was to make a very strong healing draught. If it came out acceptable then it would be used by the infirmary.

_Bastard just doesn't want to make them himself on his spare time. _

Severus smiled slightly at the thought. If he were potions master at Hogwarts he would have been glad to stock up the infirmary for Madame Pomfrey.

"What are you smiling at Sev?" Remus's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to make a spiteful comment but came up short when he saw Remus's smiling face in front of him. A slight blush worked its way up his cheeks and he looked away mumbling "nothing, and don't call me that".

Why did the damn Gryffindor have to be so attractive? He had tried to stay away from Remus but it seemed that he needed more time if he was to get over the boy.

_If I ever will get over him_

And that was what worried Severus the most.


	10. Chapter 10

******Before you read make sure you can handle the type of sex that I write. I don't appreciate mean reviews that are not constructive. Thank you :)**********

**Chapter 10~ Confrontation and Candy **

Remus smiled to himself as he watched the beautiful pink blush work its way up Severus's face. He wondered if the other boy had heard of his sexuality and didn't doubt it.

_I have to take things slowly. Don't rush him._

"I'll go get the ingredients." Making his way to the store room Remus let a little laugh escape his mouth. He could smell Severus for a mile away and he knew that the boy was still attracted to him. It gave him hope that maybe his little mate could forgive him for his mistakes. Making his way back to the work bench, arm full of ingredients he saw that Severus had prepared the cauldron and was furiously writing down notes in his potions text. Hair fell over his face to cover him like a curtain.

_**Beautiful**_

_Agreed _

"What should I do now Severus?" He waited as the boy seemed to ignore him until he had finished what he was writing.

"The instructions are on the board Lupin, do you really need me to instruct you step by step." Reaching for the bottle of Swinker Trills jelly and Drunkers root, Severus started to measure out correct amounts.

_Well we better get cracking or he will yell at us again._

_**He is the cutest when he is upset.**_

Trying to hide the smile that was forming on his face, Remus got to work.

For the rest of the class very little was said between the boys yet Remus made sure that he "accidently" brushed Severus's hands or got as close to him while reaching for an ingredient. It didn't come as a surprise to him that he and Severus worked so well together. They had managed to be the first to complete their potion and had done so well that the professor allowed them to leave early for a job well done.

Quickly packing up his bag, Remus ran down the hall to catch up with Severus, who had already exited the class and was practically running down the hall.

"Severus wait!"

Yet Severus seemed to walk faster, completely ignoring Remus's calls.

_**So it's a race is it? Well we will just have to make sure to catch up won't we **_

With a wicked grin on his face Remus ran down the hall and grabbed Severus by the waist, dragging him into a thankfully empty class room.

Pushing the smaller boy up against the wall Remus murmured a few locking and silencing spells and turned his attention toward Severus.

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BASTARD"

"Make me Sev"

With his hair a mess and another bright blush on his cheeks, Severus was too much of a treat to resist. Without further ado, Remus captured Severus's lip in a heated kiss. The reaction was instantaneous as a fire spread through both boys. Little mews were escaping Severus' lips as Remus alternated between sucked and nibbling on his tongue. Fire was burning through Remus as he ripped the smaller boys outer robes trying to get to the delicious skin underneath.

_**Want him so badly…mate…mate…MINE!**_

Another yank and Severus was left in only his trousers as Remus/Moony began to palm his little mates cock.

"So good… want you so bad" Remus murmured into Sev's ear, plunging his tongue into the little shell.

"Oh Merlin… more Remus… Merlin give me more"

Both boys were out of control as Remus pushed on to his mate harder, their cocks rubbing together in the most delectable way. Grabbing Severus's firm ass, Remus controlled the pace as they rubbed against each other frantically.

"Remus….Oh…Re…Remmy I'm coming, I'm…. I'm…."

"Come for me little one"

On command Severus came. Shivers wracked the slim frame in his arms as an earth shattering scream passed through his lovers lips. Unable to hold on, Remus fell into the pleasurable abyss, biting his mate on instinct and tasting his bitter sweet blood in his mouth.

Both boys slowly sank to the floor, holding each other in their arms coming down from their incredible high.

"That was…I mean…. Holy crap" Severus murmured sleepily, rubbing his face into Remus's neck.

"Yeah…ha….ha… that was intense. God Severus, you smell so fucking good." Remus buried his face into the shiny black hair in front of him, taking deep breaths while his hands wandered over the other boys body.

They sat there for while just taking each other in, the sound of breathing and the occasional rustling of clothes the only sound that passed between them. Yet soon the floor got cold and Remus knew that the precious time that he had spent with Severus had to end for now. Slowly, Remus bent his head and captured Sev's lips in a sweet kiss. Neither Remus nor Severus were eager to break the kiss as their tongues slowly met each other's. Remus finally pulled away after a minute kissing the other boys eyes nose and forehead.

"We have to go or people are going to wonder where we are" Remus spoke quietly, he didn't want the moment to end.

"I know…"

SSRLSSRL-

"I know…" Severus untangled himself from Remus's embrace, sitting up only to feel the wetness that was in his underwear.

Aware of Remus's eyes on him, Severus slowly peeled off his trousers and pants, kneeling naked just a few inches away from Remus.

"I'm all sticky" Slowly Severus ran a finger through the mess, his index figure coated with the white substance.

_Lick it off_ … a dark part of Severus' mind whispered.

Watching Remus, Severus brought his finger up to his lips, sucking the digit in his mouth. Severus had never seen the reason for eating you own cum. Why would someone do a thing like that really? Yet watching Remus's eyes glow an ungodly gold while he did it made him reconsider the action entirely.

"Salty…" Severus smirked as he watched Remus lick his lips.

"Mind if I try" Remus's voice must have dropped three registers, sounding almost feral to Severus's ears. All of a sudden Severus was scared. Being caught up in the haze of lust he really never noticed the change that took place in Remus whenever they were together. Yet before he could voice any real concerns on the matter, Remus was already in front of his crotch. Grabbing his hips, Remus went to work on the delicious milky treat that covered his lap.

"Oh… Remus… Gods wait…" His please went ignored as Remus continued lapping at his cock and balls. The rough tongue felt wonderful, sliding up and down his most sensitive parts.

Lying on the floor, Severus could do nothing but spread his legs wider, encouraging the dominant boy. Suddenly that searching tongue went lower circling the tight bud of his ass. Teasing licks, then subtle pressure was placed on the pink nub.

"Relax Sev and let me in…" the almost pleading tone in Remus's voice set Severus on edge so close to climax that he could taste it.

"Deeper…I want it… more, just ahh.." Without further ado Remus slid the long muscle all the way past the tight ring, and like a lightning bolt Severus could not hold on. Screaming his lover's name, Severus came a second time that day. Shudders racked his body as he came down from his second incredible orgasm.

Feeling his body slowly becoming limp, Remus once again started to lick the milk from his stomach and groin.

"Better than chocolate, thanks for the treat love." On any other day the smirk on Remus's face would have Severus on edge yet, now as he sleepily opened his eyes it almost seemed endearing.

"We have to leave soon or else someone is going to find us"

"I don't think I can move" Severus blushed hiding his face behind his hands.

Remus just laughed as he gathered up their clothes , gathering Severus in his arms and placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"God I love holding you. I have to say it is a hundred times better than any kind of candy in the world" The words were whispered in his ears, as Severus felt a wave of contentment fill is body.

"I'll take that as a compliment since I know how much you love the stuff." Burying deeper into Remus's chest Severus knew that when it came down to it he could never be away from Remus, nor did he ever want to again.

"Sev, are we okay? " The words were spoken quietly, a bare breath across his ear. "I know that I have done some shitty things in the past but I want you to know that no matter what I really do care for you. Everything I did was for you and although most of my actions were stupid I never meant to hurt you. Being away from you has been torture and I never want to be without you."

Silence permeated the room for a long time as Severus thought about what was just said. He knew that he felt the same way about the boy holding him, and although he had been hurt by Remus's actions he knew deep down that none of it really mattered. What seemed to shock him the most was that Remus actually loved him…. Well he never actually said it, but Severus knew that it was pretty close. Still there was that nagging feeling that he just couldn't place when it came to Remus. Severus knew that the Gryffindor was not just a regular boy, but he could not place what it was that was so different about him.

"I…I feel the same" Remus smiled as he held him closer to his chest "but…. Remus I want to know about you. I…. I want to get to know the real you and I don't want there to be secrets between us. It… It was hard and I don't know if I can really forgive you for what you did, but I want to… you know… be with you too, if you really lov…um like me."

"I do Sev, I really really like you"

"Okay then" Looking up, Severus kissed Remus, and got up; cleaning his now dry crusty underwear and pulling on his pants. When the boys were dressed, they embraced once more.

"When will we see each other again?" Severus hoped to god it was soon.

"What do you mean, you know we have lunch next, I thought we could go down together?"

Surprise flashed through Severus's eyes.

"Oh I thought maybe, I don't know… you wanted to keep you relationship secret what with you friends and all."

Picking up their book bags, Remus took hold of his little mate's hand.

"I don't want our relationship to be a secret. I have been hiding these feelings for too long and now that everyone knows I am gay, it doesn't really matter to me what the school thinks anymore. Unless you want to keep us a secret then I will respect your wishes. As for my friends, they can take me as I am or not. All I need is you."

"I don't want it to be a secret. I really don't have many friends anyway and I can take anything the school says about me."

"We will face it together, the both of us."

Smiling, Remus undid the silencing and locking spells as they headed for the great hall hands intertwined. Whatever they were to face they would do it together.


End file.
